Harry Potter and the Flaming Pheonix
by The Nursing One
Summary: Harry's final year. The 7th book as I hope it turns out. Harry returns to Hogwarts, destroys the horcruxes, and gets Ginny back! JKR said it was Good vs Evil May Love Prevail! HBP Spoilers. MY 1st STORY! HG and RHr
1. Chapter 1

In an upstairs bedroom on Privet Drive, the dark haired man that newspapers where heralding as "The Chosen One" was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Although he had been back for days, Harry Potter had not even touched where he dropped his belongings upon his arrival. He had spent days thinking through what lay ahead of him, and he had finally come to a conclusion.

He must return to Hogwarts. He had resigned himself that he must return, whether or not they open the doors of a place he once longed for more than any others. Now, the thought of returning gave him a pang like none other than the one he felt at the loss of his Godfather. He had come to realize that life wasn't fair, but there were some things worth living for. If he hadn't loved Dumbledore as much as he did, he wouldn't miss him this much; feel his loss more deeply then he could feel the scar left from his mortal enemy.

A soft knock on his door broke his silent thoughts as his Aunt Petunia requested his presence downstairs.

"Harry, you haven't been out of your room since you returned from that school. You also haven't eaten. Vernon is gone, he took Dudders to camp…why don't you come down stairs?" his Aunt requested.

The boy didn't reply, but after an undecided amount of time, Harry got up off his bed and headed downstairs, there was something he needed to discuss with his Aunt.

Petunia was finishing her lunch at the kitchen table, by herself when Harry came down. He looked so much older, but more handsome than she last remembered him. It felt odd facing him now, Petunia thought, like sitting across from her long dead brother-in-law. She cleared her throat, but Harry beat her to speaking.

"Dumbledore's dead, Aunt Petunia. I will be leaving at the end of this week and I will not be coming back. The most you did was give me a roof over my head, and since that has kept me alive this far, I guess I should thank you." Harry ended his monologue and turned to go, the only thing that stopped him was the sob of his Aunt. He turned back to look at her against his better judgment. She looked so worn in that moment and he wondered what went on in the house when he wasn't in it.

"Harry, Goodness Dumbeldore, I am sorry, I…" Petunia started.

She never got to finish because at that moment Harry's Uncle Vernon Dursley was entering the front door. He gave both of them a frown and told Petunia to fix him some lunch. Petunia jumped up with a start and went over to the stove.

Harry seeing that the conversation was at an end turned to head back up stairs. But immediately changing his mind, hetook off out the front door.

"Dumbledore's gone," he thought in a moment of contempt," The wards are gone, that house doesn't offer me any stupid protection." And off he went to say good-bye to Mrs. Figg, the one lady he had grown to appreciate on Privet Drive.

When Arabella Figg answered Harry's knock, Harry was surprised to see she was alone, deep down he just knew someone would be over there watching over him. Mrs. Figg seemed to notice his abrupt discomfort and smiled at him.

"Oh, there will be someone along shortly, don't you worry. Now sit down, would you like some tea?" Mrs. Figg asked.

Harry gave a rare smile, thinking she was a quite accomplished occlumens for a squib.

"Yes, thank you." "Er, actually I came to tell you good bye and thanks for everything. I guess I just really hate that I didn't know what, uh I mean who you were until so late."

"Don't let it bother you Harry. Now tell me how you are really doing. I know Dumbledore was like your father, I could always feel his concern the few times we would speak. And mercy to see it happened, why that no good Severus Snape should be Avada Kedavrad or kissed by the dementors at least!" Arabella spat.

Fighting a knot rising in his chest and a fury threatening to overwhelm him, Harry looked for a plan of escape. As Harry bolted to his feet, the fireplace lit up and none other than Ginny Wesley stood in Mrs. Figg's hearth. She had her back turned as though she talking to someone in another fireplace, without turning around she began to rapidly explain to Mrs. Figg.

"Oh, Mrs. Figg I'm sorry I'm late. It is just so hard to come here knowing that git is over there thinking up ways not to hurt me!" the youngest Weasley babbled. " I had to get out of that house though, this wedding is gonna…" as she turned around she simply stopped and as one Harry Potter attempted to sit down, he missed the chair.

Ginny couldn't help it, she grinned, " Oi, Potter! You should never get off your broom stick." Inside she felt stupid, foolish and completely exhilarated. He looked terrible, but then he also looked great.

Harry scowled as he picked himself up off the floor dusting off the cat hair as he got up. "Ginny" is the only breathless word he seemed to form as the moster rearing in his head was telling him to grab her and run. He knew seeing her at the wedding was going to kill him, but then again maybe she would have to stand in line as that was several people's goal it seemed.

As Harry fought his inner battle; Ginny's thought process returned and she was gone, flewed, straight to the Burrow because she knew she was simply not able to deal with seeing him again quite yet. Harry just stared at the fireplace mentally willing her to come back.

Mrs. Figg gave a small cough to remind Harry that she, too, was in the house. After a brief conversation that Harry couldn't slightly remember he headed back to his solitary room at #4 Privet Drive. Completely baffled as to why Ginny would have up and left like that. He hadn't realized how much he missed her, the smell of her hair, her hand in his and how she could always make him smile.

Harry opened the front door deep in though, only to find his aunt and uncle seated both together on the couch. Their faces held odd looks and without disturbing his thoughts of Ginny to wonder why, he headed through the door. Harry was immediately stunned backwards off the front porch. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pulled himself off to the side of the porch. There standing over him was Draco Malfoy and two hooded death eaters.

"Bored, Malfoy?" Harry spat looking up.

"I think I owe you one Potter." And with that he sent a slicing charm straight at Harry's face. Harry sent up shielding charm and sent a disarming charm at Malfoy. Draco quickly dodged the spell and returned to his captive audience. "And this fat, filthy muggle you live with seems like a great place to start", and with that he muttered "Avada Kedavra" right at Vernon Dursley. Smiling broadly at his first successful attempt he sent the dark mark up into the sky. As the bright green light headed straight into Vernon's chest it was almost as if the room started to shake and from out of the chaos a blood curdling scream left Harry's aunt.

Suddenly Malfoy began to expand and float just as Aunt Marge had done not 3 years before. The two death eaters quickly took off their hoods to reveal none other than Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who watched in awe as Draco expanded and floated away. They were sure that muggle woman had not just cursed their leader and seemed unable to figure out how to get Draco down. No matter how many spells, or incantations either of them muttered nothing seemed to help the blonde man as he ascended in to the atmosphere shouting for their help.

Harry quickly stunned and disarmed both cloaked men. As he was heading toward Petunia he heard a loud 'crack' and he knew it was over, more death eaters had arrived. Vernon Durlsey lay dead in the living room floor of #4 Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry so long since an update, I am working on it. Once again, I own none of this, I'm only trying my hand.

As it turned out, Harry was wrong. The crack he had heard was Tonks and Remus who had been on guard. Too stunned and confused at what just happened, Harry simply put his arm around Petunia and led her out of the house.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Rumus questioned.

"Yeah, but he's not." Harry replied, motioning his head towards the house.

"I am not worried about him right now. We need to get you out of here quickly." Stated Remus.

"Tonks, you get her and I will apparate with Harry. It wouldn't be safe with us both flying. Let's head to the burrow. Don't look back, someone can get all your stuff later, Harry." Rumus continued.

"Are you mad? There is no way I am going to take this woman up in the air on a broom when she comes out of her shock she'd bloody fall off!" started Tonks.

Remus gave her a slight grimace and replied, " Fine we all apparate to the burrow. On three…"

As Tonks reached for Petunia, Petunia started to make a gurgling noise deep in her throat. It was the first sound she had made since she inflated Malfoy. If the death of Vernon hadn't been running through his mind Harry might have laughed at how stunned his Aunt had seemed with her unbidden display of magic. As it was, Harry was floored that he felt some remorse from his Uncle's death. He numbly moved towards Remus while giving his Aunt a gentle shove to Tonks.

"One, two, three…" Remus counted. And with a crack they were gone from the house that Harry would never have to return to.

Aurthur Weasley and Rufus Scrigemour were standing out in the yard at the Burrow waiting for them upon their arrival.

"Well, I shall just modify her memory…" started the Minister.

"NO!" shouted Harry as he stood defiantly in front of Petunia.

"Harry, my boy. Calm down. This dear lady has been through a lot because of you. She does not need to remember…" stated Scrigemour.

"Yes, she does," Harry stated through clenched teeth. "She does too, need to remember. It was her husband and she has a right to remember."

Scrigemour looked from Arthur to Harry and shrugged.

Harry was about to start in again but a giant engulfing bear hug from Molly Weasley prevented his tirade.

"Oh, Harry. I was so worried! When we heard that that horrible mark was above your house, well, I was just beside myself. What with Ron, Hermione and Ginny yelling about leaving... Why, it was all I could do to contain everyone. I am so glad you are here. Safe and sound… you are okay aren't you Harry? Oh My, are you hurt anywhere?" Molly started, reaching out to check Harry out.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. They killed Vern… um, my uncle." Harry stammered.

All of a sudden a rush of red heads were out the door.

"Harry, are you hurt?" asked Charlie Weasley

"Blimey Harry, are you okay?" asked Fred and George Weasley

"Bloody Hell. I knew we should have gone with you." came from Ron Weasley.

And without a sound the final redhead launched herself into Harry's arms. For awhile time seemed to suspend and then, to everyone's amazement Harry Potter seemed to melt into that embrace.

"Harry, what happened?" softly came from Ginny followed by "Are you okay, I mean really okay?"

"I think so. I left Ms. Figg's and Draco was there, in the house when I got back. He killed um, my uncle. And my Aunt well, she , well I think she made him expand and float away." Harry replied, seemingly detached from the whole episode.

And to Harry's horror, he suddenly remembered that his Aunt, the one Petunia Dursley that abhorred all things magic was there at the burrow with him.

Slowly as if on cue, everyone turned around to see Petunia Dursley. She did not look like the uppity woman Harry remembered, she looked like a hull, pale as the Inferi he and Dumbledore encountered in the cave. She hadn't spoken a word, after all, she knew these people. She knew them only as wizards, horrible people that she had to withstand whenever she and Vernon had to go to King's Cross to pick up Harry. The same kind of people her sister had hung out with. Suddenly she straightened up.

"Take me home," she whispered, "I don't know where I am but please take me back."

" Now Mrs. Dursley," started Molly.

"Don't. I have a son. Please take me home." Aunt Petunia repeated. And Remus who stepped up to her, took hold of her arm and with a "pop" she didn't have to ask a third time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns it all.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he truly had no idea how he had gotten in the bed across from Ron. What he did know was that his best friend, Ron, was staring at him, while sitting awfully close to his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Harry. I am so glad you are all right" Hermione gushed coming to the side of the bed. She went over to the door and yelled, "Ginny, he's up!".

"I'm fine. Quit asking me that." Harry graveled out.

"Moody didn't give us a chance man, once he said that spell, you dropped. It was wicked." Ron started, but quickly looked down at his shoes upon Hermione's glare his direction.

"Moody did what? Why would he do that?" Harry asked.

"Once Remus took your Aunt you kinda went loco, mate. You stared at the ground for a minute and the next thing I know you were about to hit it." Ron finished.

" I passed out? Nuh-uh, no way"

"Everyone was really worried. But Moody just levitated you up here to sleep it off. Ginny kept watch until Mrs. Weasley made her go to her own room." Hermione started to look away with the last bit of information.

"Why, where were you guys?" Harry questioned her.

"We stayed downstairs with Fred and George trying to overhear what was being said at the Emergency Order meeting, Harry" Hermione finished.

"Kids," came Mrs. Weasley's yell up the stairs, "lunch time."

" You guys go on," Harry said.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked.

"I'll be down in a minute" was his reply.

Harry took a minute once he was alone to try to sort out how the heck he was feeling. He knew he was angry, but he wasn't sure what for. The fact that Voldemort had managed to send someone to Privet Drive, the fact that his Uncle was dead, or the fact that Dumbledore was wrong. Dumbledore had sent him back there year after year to stay with his horrible family and what good had it done?

"He couldn't have harmed you Harry," Ginny said from the door. "They said in the meeting last night that the death eaters wouldn't have been able to harm you."

"Didn't stop them from taking out more of my family did it?" Harry replied bitterly.

"No one is for sure if Voldemort even ordered the attack, Harry. Or if Draco did it on his own accord." She replied, completely unruffled by his scathing tone.

"Oh, he did it alright. That must have been his assignment to make up for his botched Dumbledore job." Ginny watched Harry pale at his last words.

She came over to sit down next to him, "Harry I know your Uncle wasn't kind. I don't know everything that you went through, but family is well, family. Voldemort will stop at nothing will he?"

"Finally figured out that maybe I know what I am talking about huh?" Harry sneered.

"Look Harry. I know this sucks! And I'm sorry! More than you will ever know, how sorry I am. Sorry that the man I love is the one person that Voldemort seems to target more than others. Sorry that everyday you wake up wondering which of your closest friends and family are going to die next. Sorry that I can't make this all better for you. But Harry, this isn't your fault. Don't feel guilty- feel angry; sure we don't blame you, but Harry, don't shut yourself off from us. We are all you got, you shut us off and you might as well walk to Voldemort's!" And with that, Ginny stomped out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing. JKR owns it.

Harry just sat there, brooding over what Ginny had said, well, yelled. He was too aggravated to realize that she had just admitted that she loved him.

Harry skipped lunch, and surprisingly no one came looking for him either. It wasn't until he heard a voice outside the door that he straightened up and prepared for the worst.

"But ee must geet up. Hee cannot sulk through zee entire wedding." She wailed.

Harry knew that voice, and he knew that once Fleur barged into the room that there would be no more quiet contemplation.

"Harry, dear. You must geet up. Zee wedding is in zwo days. You can not possibly sulk zee whole time. Come, Gabrielle wants to zee you. My whole family wants to zee you. Besides, you and Ron must give up thees room. My cousins will need eet."

And as if Harry had agreed and give her full consent she gave him a blinding smile and left the room. Bill, whom Harry hadn't noticed standing there, gave him a sympathetic look and a wink before following Fleur on up the stairs.

"Can you believe it," Ron sulked, "Mum's okay with giving up my room. Seems Fred and George have agreed to stay in the flat above the shop and so we are being sent into their room. Mum doesn't want any guest to find some stray experiment" Ron complained.

"Oh, um Mum told me to tell you that your Uncle's funeral will be tomorrow. She said that Remus and Moody said they would accompany you if you wanted to go." Ron whispered.

"I bet my Aunt and her friends would love that." Harry muttered.

"Well, Remus is downstairs still I think, if you want to talk to him about it." Was his friend's reply.

Harry made his way downstairs about dinner time. Remus was standing in the corner and was the first to catch his eye.

"Harry, good to see you. Did Ron tell you about the funeral?" Remus said and he tentatively put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah," Harry said slightly grimacing. "That's fine. I suppose I should go".

"That's settled then. I will floo here around 9 and we will head that way." Remus replied.

Dinner that evening was an animated affair and Harry found himself getting wrapped up in all the wedding excitement. He couldn't help but remember when himself and Ginny looked at each other like Fleur and Bill looked right now. When he stopped to think about it very long, he not only felt uncomfortable at the strength of the feeling, but also with the thought of her argument that afternoon.

As long as he lived he would never understand girls. One minute she said she understood why he shut everyone out, and in the next breath she said that he better hang on to everyone. One thing he did know is that when he would finally give in and sneak a peak at her over the table, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever had the chance to know.

Ron was sitting next to Hermione, and while Hermione was carefully watching Harry during dinner, Ron was completely oblivious. She was worried that Harry was bottling up his feelings. He hadn't cried for his uncle, but given the treatment he received at their hands she wasn't sure if she expected him to. She knew that Dumbledore's death was affecting him much more, but surely the death of a family member was also taking it's toll. She and Ginny had spoken about it at length, but it was getting harder and harder to talk to Ginny as she was becoming so sullen.

After dinner everyone was seated in the living room. Fleur and Bill had taken off to visit her parents so everyone could relax for a change. The twins were crouched in a corner with a notebook, no one dared to bother them, knowing full well that they were planning 'something'. Ron and Hermione were at yet another game of chess, yet every once in a while Hermione would let out a little shriek and say, "Ron are you letting me win!"

Ron would blush and remove his gaze from Hermione's tank top to reply a sullen "No" only to forget all about the game with the movement of his next piece.

Mr. Weasley was dozing in his chair and Mrs. Weasley was knitting by the kitchen, she would look up every once in awhile to make sure no one's name on the clock went from "Mortal Peril" to anything else.

Harry was bored. He looked around realizing Ginny wasn't around anywhere and decided to sneak out for a ride on his broom.

The night air was hot and sticky. Only flying high above the trees could Harry find any cool air. He finally gave way to his thoughts to decide what his plan was. Was he upset about his uncle? Yeah, no one deserved to die. He vaguely wondered what his Aunt would do now. Duddley was in no way ready to be the man of the house. But, he figured that his Aunt surely wouldn't welcome his help now, and he was just too darn tired of trying to fix things he couldn't change. With the prophecy looming over his head, he knew he needed to focus on his task at hand, the horcruxes. That is what Dumbledore would want him to do.

For a few moments Harry felt carefree. The wind was messing up his already messed hair, and the stars and moon put out just the right amount of light. He might have thought it was romantic, but he forced his thoughts from Ginny and nights just like this they spent together.

Harry knew on that train of thought he might as well go in and take a shower, a cold one at that. He landed and headed toward the house only to be stopped by hushed voices.

"We shouldn't be out here. Your mum will kill us for leaving the house," stated a bushy shadow.

"Who cares, Harry is out here somewhere, maybe she'll find him first," replied the other shadow.

"Ginny, look, we know you and Harry aren't, well um, but, blimey Gin, setting mum on Harry? You must be mad," replied a male voice.

Harry knew who the shadows were, and curiosity and a slight fear of Mrs. Weasley finding him out here alone made him want to join them. A slightly sick humored side of him caused him to sneak up behind them.

"Hey, guys," Harry replied, standing right behind them.

"Bloody hell Harry! What are you trying to do, scare us to death? Sheesh, you're so freakin' worried about Voldemort getting me that you're gonna kill me off yourself." Ginny whispered.

"Not funny, mate," Ron replied. "Um, Ginny and Hermione got the bright idea to go for a swim in the pond. I, uh, didn't want to come but, uh, knew they shouldn't be out alone. Mum would have kittens."

"Yeah, right", Harry replied knowing that Ron had went crimson. Harry seriously doubted that Ron would have let Hermione out of his sight in a bathing suit even in the dark.

"Coming with us, Harry" Ginny retorted?

"Um, I don't have a suit," was his reply.

"You have underwear on don't you," was her reply.

Harry could hear Hermione's gasp and Ron's snort but neither were in the mood to take on Ginny's temper lately.

Harry, feeling slightly turned on by Ginny's temper figured he had been pushed just about to his limit and would enjoy wiping that smirk off her face.

"Nope, I'll just swim naked," Harry returned.

With Harry's reply was a slight yelp and a rustling of leaves.

"You're such an arse Potter." Could be heard from the littlest Weasley as she scrambled out of the bushes she stumbled into.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My name is not JKR. I am simply playing with her characters.

Harry couldn't remember the last time they had all had such a great time. Perhaps at the Quidditch World Cup before the death eaters had arrived.

Ginny knew that Harry was enjoying himself. He might never admit it to anyone, but she knew he had never had many chances to simply have fun.

The Weasley's had taught Harry how to swim in this very pond several years prior when Harry would come to stay for the summer. Swimming in the dark with him had made her self conscious in past years, but never had she had the thoughts she did this time around. She finally gave up knowing that ever since she was a little girl she had been charmed by Harry Potter, and she instinctively knew nothing would change. She could date a hundred guys and she would always be drawn, sometimes against her own better judgment, back to Harry.

"Care to race me Gin," Harry questioned cheekily.

"You're on. What do I get when I win?" she replied.

"Brat." Harry replied.

"What do you want," he then whispered.

"You." She came closer and gave her ultimatum. "If I win, I get you. Up until you have to go, and I know you are going to go, Harry. But we're safe here, so by God I want my boyfriend back"

"I can't" Harry ran his hands through his wet hair. "I won't just lead you on Gin, when I go I may not come back."

"Can't or won't Harry? If you don't want me just say so," she started walking towards the edge of the pond.

"Wait, of course I- Lord Gin, you have to know I want you. I simply refuse to put you in any danger. How hard is that for you to understand?" He ground out.

"Good. Then race me. Stay with me until you go, and then we will discuss this nobility business." And as she walked by she lightly brushed her lips across his.

They raced and she won. Neither could tell you if she was faster or if he let her win. At this point they had come to an agreement and fragile as it was, neither was going to waste a moment.

Sorry, so short. But this was a great place to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing. I see that there are people reading this, but anyone dare to tell me what they think?

The following morning Harry met Remus for his Uncle's funeral. Dudley was stone silent and Petunia wept shrilly the whole time. Neither spoke to Harry and likewise, when Remus asked him if he wished to say goodbye, Harry declined. He found it a little amusing that no one questioned the fact that Vernon had a heart attack and some even stated that with his size and diet they weren't surprised.

After the funeral Remus took Harry back to the Burrow where lunch and final wedding plans were in full swing.

"You have got to be kidding me," shrieked Ginny, 'I am NOT wearing this".

"Eet will look beeeutiful," reprimanded Fleur.

Ginny scowled and vowed to have someone transform them into something that might make her look older than 4. Harry smiled at her, simply because he had come to find her fits somewhat amusing.

"So how'd it go," asked Ron.

"Er, alright I guess." was Harry's reply.

"anmphyone upffh for a gmmpfh," questioned Fred?

"Sounds good to me," was Fred and Ron's reply being perfectly able to understand him with his mouth full.

"Huh?" was Harry's blank reply.

"Quidditch. Anyone up for a game." Ron answered.

"Don't you dare get your game anywhere near the garden and the wedding arena," Mrs. Weasley warned them all on their way out.

The afternoon before the wedding was spent lazily for the boys, had they been asked, Ginny and Hermione would have answered differently. By evening time all the guests that would be staying the night at the Burrow had arrived and were crammed inside the kitchen, living room and were spilling out into the garden. Mr. Weasley had twice gone out to set up more tents that they had used at the Quidditch world cup.

The girls had retired to bed around 11. After soundly being trounced by Ron at Wizard's chess, Harry and Ron headed up the stairs to bed when the sound of someone apparating gave them pause.

"Arthur? Arthur, come quick!" came the hushed voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The sound of Remus Lupin and Tonks joining him made Harry and Ron scoot closer to the kitchen door.

"We found where Ollivander is." was the last thing they heard Kingsley spat out before a frowning Mrs. Weasley ordered them to bed.

Ron made a bee line for the twin's room to dig for any Extendable ears they might have left lying around. Harry couldn't help but smile when they practically ran head long into Ginny already holding a pair at the top of the stairs.

Ginny quietly slid the ears down the stair case like she had plenty of times when they were forced to stay at Order headquarters. She didn't need to throw dungbombs at the door to know that there had been no time to put up any silencing charms.

"Dumbledore already warned me that something like that might happen…" Remus started.

"Yes, but what exactly did he say, Remus?" Molly shrilled.

"Their wands are brothers. There is no way they can duel each other, Molly." Was the werewolves reply.

"He's too young to duel," was the teary reply.

"Now Molly, calm down. Dumbledore knew as soon as Ollivander went missing that something fishy was up. Dumbledore said that as long as he was useful to Voldemort then he would stay alive. What we need to figure out now is how to keep him alive once that new wand is finished." Arthur replied.

"Molly, listen to him. No one wants Harry to duel with Voldemort. But if Voldemort is having a new wand made then it is obvious that is his plan." Remus continued.

They moved into another part of the kitchen and Ginny wasn't able to reach the ears any closer without being seen.

Ron and Hermione sent a worried look to Ginny, but Harry beat them from talking first.

"Of course, Lord why didn't I think of it. Ollivander has been missing since the fall! Voldemort has to have a different wand. Why am I so stupid." Harry yelled.

"Ssshhh," Ginny spat, "Keep your voice down Harry! Why does Voldemort need a new wand to fight you?" Ginny half pushed half pulled Harry into her bedroom and the others followed.

"Mine causes his to regurgitate the Avada Kedavra," Harry answered dully.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"At the graveyard, when we dueled. My wand against his, I saw everyone he had killed come back out of the wand, Cedric, the old man, my mum and dad…" Harry replied.

"Priori Incantatem, right," said Hermione. "Of course, Voldemort didn't get to hear any of the prophecy, but he still plans on killing you, so he must get a new wand in order to do it."

"Geez Hermione, could you have put that any harsher?" Ron sneered.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione opened her mouth and started to apologize.

"No, she's right," Harry said, "we need to get down to business and soon. While I am here goofing off, others are paying the price." He stalked off to Fred and George's room and shut the door.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway contemplating just what would occur in 24 hours, while they were expecting Bill and Fleur's wedding with the dawning of the sun, they didn't know what else may be on their horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My car needs a new starter, so while I wish I made money off this… Uh, I don't.

While everyone else slept, no one gave it any thought to the conversation in the kitchen any longer except one restless boy and one furry rodent. The rat was a frequent visitor of the Weasley garden, had been for years, it didn't seem to matter that he was no longer wanted by the Weasleys' anymore. He heard quite a bit but didn't volunteer nearly as much information as he used to. Lately he was called upon less and less now that Snape had returned to The Dark Lord's side. He wasn't worried, he was convinced that he would be able to deliver the Potter boy to the Dark Lord. And his reward, well, at this point Wormtail simply wanted to remain living. It had never occurred to him that it wasn't much of a living, spending one's time as a rat. He had already done his job, The Dark Lord knew all about the wedding. The Dark Lord had no intention of crashing the party himself or with a bunch of deatheaters, the wards could be broken but who wanted to expend that much energy? No, he had a much better plan in mind to remind the boy who lived who's in charge.

The morning of the wedding caused massive chaos among the Weasley and Delacour families. People were in and out in every direction. Ron and Harry had simply grabbed some bacon and biscuits then took off back upstairs to get out of the women's way.

Ron and Harry spent most of the day playing wizard chess in their room. The wedding was set to start at 7 that evening, so they felt they had plenty of time to waste. Mid afternoon Mrs. Weasley hustled in to hand off their pressed dress robes and dashed right out again.

"Aren't you two about ready," Bill questioned from the doorway?

"Are you nutters? You think I am going down there any sooner than I have to. Besides I am starving!" Ron replied.

"Well, dad said that most of the guests are here. We have about an hour till time. And dinner is after the wedding, you get something on those dress robes and I will kill you myself." Bill said as he headed down the stairs.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked walking in to the boys room.

"Does mum know you did, did that to your dress?" Ron stuttered.

Ginny had curled and swept up her hair as well as applied make up for the second time in her life, but Harry hadn't looked past the dress. The low cut neck line and slim style in the hips gave Ginny a figure that you don't get in school robes. Harry knew the dress had not looked like that when Fleur had given it to her two days ago at dinner.

"I think you got your answer, Ginny," Hermione replied laughing, as both girls headed outside.

The garden was decorated in silver and gold. Fairies had been stationed in the trees to give the garden a continuous twinkling effect in the early twilight. A huge trellis arch with white roses and lilies adorned with silver and gold ribbons had been set up in front of the chairs and floating candles had been placed all along the chairs.

The wedding was small affair, only special order members and family was allowed to attend. But the garden seemed quite full once the tables were filled. Dinner was a grand affair, Mrs. Weasley and other family members had done all the cooking. Moody had vetoed Fleur's idea of having French food brought in, stating Constant Vigilance was required for a group such as this.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Gabrielle all crowded around one table.

"Eees it true, that Ogwarts will not reopen?" Gabrielle asked Harry.

Harry gave a look towards Ron and Hermione, "Well, no one knows for sure. Professor McGonnagal was made head mistress… but that is about all we know." Harry replied.

"It was such a shame to hear that Dumbledore, vell you know. I am zo zorry Arry." she said.

The music started and dessert was served. It was completely dark now and several guests had already left for home. What guests were left, joined Bill and Fleur on the dance floor.

"I almost hate to ask this, but Ron, would you like to dance with me? I don't expect you to ask me, and I don't really want a repeat argument of the Yule Ball…" Hermione went on.

"Um, yeah I guess so. Harry and Ginny had probably better…" Ron answered in a rush, his ears turning red.

"Hey, mate. I got this one. I don't need your help this time." Harry said with a smirk, holding his hand out to Ginny.

"How about fulfilling a bet I made with you a couple days ago?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Ginny replied cheekily.

Harry pulled Ginny close, well as close as he felt comfortable with all her brothers surrounding him and her parents dancing just across the floor.

"Have you ever been to a wedding before, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No, you know this is my first," He replied.

"Yeah, I did. But I have a lot of firsts in mind for you," was her reply.

Harry's head snapped up and his feet stumbled.

"Oi! Keep your mind out of the gutter there Potter." Ginny said.

"Sorry," Harry sheepishly replied.

"It's hard isn't it Harry," Ginny questioned him.

"What's that, Gin?" he replied.

" Trying to figure out where to go from here; with me, and with Voldemort, I mean. I'm not so little Harry, and neither are you. We can't just pretend this will go away. I know you will go after him. But I just want you to come back to me… will you at least try , Harry?" she asked.

To her surprise Harry smiled, "Trust me Gin, I know we aren't little anymore. I have spent summers on end with you and never, well, just never knew you. I want this to be over. I want to track down Snape and Voldemort and just finish this."

The two of them continued to dance well into the night. While Ginny's brothers shot daggers their way, they knew by the look on Ginny's face that she was truly cherishing the moments with Harry and not one of them wanted to ruin that for her.

It wasn't so much the cool evening breeze Hermione noticed dancing with Ron as much as the feeling that suddenly she wasn't happy; with Ron, with anything. The back of her mind started to question that just as she felt the hair on her neck prickle and she instinctively knew what was headed her way…. Dementors.

Ron snapped out of it just about time Hermione started yelling and running.

The cold and the rattling breaths of the dementors were all that would have alerted anyone to their presence in the dark at the edge of the Burrow. The swept down upon the party and started to spread around.

Upon hearing Hermione's scream; Aurthur, Charlie and Remus came running with their wands at the ready. They sent several Patronuses charging off towards the dementors. It was enough time for Molly to grab Ginny and Gabrielle and order them into the house. Harry sent his Patronus Stag out toward one headed toward the house. With the addition of Ron and Hermione's patronuses the order was quickly able to send the dementors back on their way, but the overall mood shift was not missed.

"Molly, take the portkey and get to headquarters." Moody growled. "Everyone needs to get to headquarters, it's not safe here."

It was agreed that only Arthur, Moody, and Remus would stay behind. Bill tried to argue but Charlie took him aside and reminded him that Fleur would need him more. Harry would have rather went with the dementors than go to headquarters but he didn't want to distress Molly further. So he grabbed a hold of the port key with everyone else. He wasn't sure what he hated the most, the fact that the wedding and his time with Ginny was over or coming to terms with something he had put off all year, Sirius's death.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own anything, JKR has that privledge.

The port key dropped them into Grimmauld Place's attic. Dumbledore had made it for the Weasley family so they wouldn't upset Mrs. Black's portrait every time they sought refuge at headquarters. They climbed down from the attic and Harry noticed right away just how many things Mundungus had stolen while the house was vacant. He wanted to go demand that he return it all straight away until he remembered that the Ministry still had Mundungus in custody. Harry wasn't sure which emotion to focus on, the anger at Sirius's death, the anger at Mundungus, the anger at the ministry- all he knew was that anger was consuming him and he was at a loss to control it.

All of this, was his… and he would give it all away in a heartbeat to have Sirius back. But he didn't want some skiving thief to sell it all, despite that Sirius would have given it all to Dung had he only asked.

"Um, right. Well, Harry since this is um, your house now, where would you like us to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't want this house, Mrs. Weasley, it is Order headquarters now, and as you are the only order member here, you decide." was Harry's reply.

"Then everyone head to their old rooms. It is late enough and you all have had quite an exciting day." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny might have gone to their rooms, but sleep was the furthest thing from anyone's mind. The girls had no problem sneaking into Harry and Ron's room knowing that Mrs. Weasley had Order business to attend to. Harry had heard Bill and Fluer head upstairs shortly after Ron had shut their door.

"What do you reckon that was all about," asked Ginny. She seemed more mad than afraid.

"Dunno. What do you mean?" questioned Ron.

"She means, Why would dementors show up at Bill's wedding? Deatheaters I expected," started Hermione.

"What?" Asked Harry suddenly looking up as if he had just started to hear the conversation.

"Hermione, what do you mean you expected deatheaters?"

"Oh Harry, you didn't think that one of the largest blood traitor families could have a family function without the deatheaters showing up. The whole idea now is to get rid of muggles and blood traitors, haven't you been reading all the disappearings in the Daily Prophet? Surely you don't think all those muggles went on an unplottable vacation do you? But, why dementors? All of us can cast a Patronus, there was no reason to send them," Hermione continued her rant.

"Blimey, Mione. You mean that you were expecting trouble?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, of course. Surely you knew that Remus, your dad, Charlie, all of the Order expected something like that tonight. What have you been paying attention to all this time?" she asked exasperated.

Ron turned a bright shade of red that Ginny could see even by moonlight. She had a good idea what he had been paying attention to and she knew that Hermione hadn't forgotten either.

"My guess," Hermione dropped her voice. "Is that he had no intention of killing anyone, he simply wanted to taunt everyone that he is still out there and can do as he pleases now."

"It just doesn't make sense," Ginny said aloud.

Harry really was listening but inside he was agreeing with Hermione. Voldemort could have easily sent Deatheaters to the wedding and caused way more destruction than the Dementors had. Voldemort wasn't merciful and he didn't play games, so why had he sent the dementors?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't remember falling asleep, but he knew when he was abruptly woken up that something had startled him. With a glance at the clock, which was glaring 1:45 am, Harry rubbed his eyes, slipped on his glasses and slipped out of bed. He tiptoed out but judging by Ron's snores, he needn't have bothered.

As Harry tiptoed down the stairs he felt the hairs on his neck prickle as he heard what seemed to be hundreds of voices coming from the drawing room.

"I have called this meeting tonight, a full meeting, yes I know, but we must decide tonight. It is imperative we vote on whether or not to keep headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix here." Harry recognized Minerva McGonagall's voice.

"I reckon if Dumbledore trusts im still , we oughta to. I was there tha nigh ya know," came the booming voice of Hagrid.

"Keep your voice down," snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"I was there that night, too Hagrid. I am not about to forget that night. What I am trying to decipher is what happened exactly and why Dumbledore still believes in him," snapped McGonagal.

"Can we take the risk, of Severus knowing how to access headquarters? We certainly can't house Harry here if there is a chance," Remus Lupin said.

"Dumbledore assures me that he can still be trusted but he offers no more details than that," replied McGonagall.

Harry's heart leapt at Dumbledore's name. Surely, he wasn't dead. If McGonagall had talked to him, he couldn't be dead, could he? The fact that they were discussing Snape made Harry want to rush in there and tell them that if they knew of Snape's whereabouts that Harry would be the first to volunteer to go after him.

"Minerva, Dumbledore's portrait can only tell us so much. How heavily should we base the Order's safety and anonymity on it? Less witches than yourself have been led astray by paintings." questioned Moody.

Harry felt all hope drain. The dread in his stomach at facing Dumbledore's death all over again made Harry ill.

"One would figure that if Severus has chosen to disclose the information to Voldemort then the Order would have been discovered already. Dumbledore has never steered us wrong." Mr. Weasley argued.

"Perhaps maybe he is waiting for the right time, the right incentive to disclose our whereabouts, eh?" replied Moody.

"This is all speculation." McGonagall continued. "I need a definitive decision. All for keeping the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix here at Grimmauld place, as Dumbledore wants it, say Aye," she finished.

There was a loud murmur followed by a chorus or Aye's.

"Those opposed?" McGonagall stated.

Several loud Nay's were issued.

"Right then, the Aye's have it. Now as for Mr. Potter… all those for keeping him here at headquarters say Aye," McGonagall started.

Harry felt the bile rise up his throat. Who were they, some people he had never known, to decide what Harry did. He would be of age soon enough and he could decide what to do on his own he thought angrily.

"Really wanting to burst in there aren't ya?" Gave a gruff voice behind him.

Harry wheeled about reaching for his wand to see the gaze of Mad Eye Moody.

"I knew someone was listening at the door. Didn't want to alert Molly though as I figured it was one her chicks." Mad Eye replied.

Harry still startled but more angry ground out, "Who gave them the right to determine what I do with my life?"

"Why you are our prime witness," replied Moody. "We will be happy to let you go, should you prefer Scrigemour's company to ours, but somehow I don't think you thought that far."

"Dumbledore's death has the whole Wizarding community in an uproar Harry. Surely you know that," came the quiet voice of Lupin. "No one knows where to turn now, and terror comes easily. The ministry would love to get a hold of you to ease the fears. Scridgemour has been questioning Arthur everyday."

"What do they want me for,"Harry asked. Although he already knew the answer deep down. Scridgemour hadn't cornered him at Dumbledore's funeral to discuss his welfare. He hadn't visited the Burrow at Christmas to wish Harry a Happy Holiday.

"Why, if you are living at the ministry, if Scridgemour has you as a right hand man, then it will look like the ministry is on top of things. Convey that they will soon be able to eliminate Voldemort." Lupin replied with a gleam to his eye that stated he had a hunch that Harry already knew the answer.

"It can't be done. Not yet," Harry replied miserably. The whole day's events crashing down upon him, Harry let his guard down.

"What can't?" questioned Mad Eye.

Harry, suddenly remembering what they were discussing got quiet. "Oh,um nothing. Just thinking out loud," Harry replied under Mad Eye's scrutinizing glare.

"You better get back upstairs," said Lupin. " None of us are ready for the row Molly would have if she knew you were down here."

"But I want some information. Sirius always filled me in, and before he died Dumbledore did too." Harry said stubbornly.

"I will come visit first thing tomorrow," Lupin replied tiredly. "I think I can put off my assignment for a few hours."

Harry, feeling guilty that he easily forgot how hard Remus had been working for the Order, nodded and headed up the stairs. It wouldn't occur to Harry until the following day that the vote to keep him at headquarters must have been approved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up off your lazy arse, for the last time," came a voice though the fog in Harry's mind that he vaguely recognized as Ginny's.

"Huh," Harry replied as he groggily looked up at her.

"Ron gave up trying to wake you up. Mum's been yelling for you. What is wrong with you Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh, worn out I guess," he replied.

"Nice try. I know you weren't in your bed the whole night," she replied with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"I found this at the bottom of the stairs this morning. You better be more careful, Mum and Dad are loads smarter than Ron." she glared.

"There was an order meeting last night," Harry mumbled.

"Tell me," she replied. They spent the morning in discussion while Mrs. Weasley gave her last warning about breakfast getting cold.

They didn't emerge until Hermione stuck her head in with a curious glance towards Harry and Ginny sitting on the bed.

"Harry, Professor Lupin is downstairs. He wants to talk to you, alone," she shot Ginny a look. Ginny just smiled knowing that she knew everything already.

"Where's that git of a brother of mine," Ginny asked.

"Erm, we have been studying in the library," Hermione weakly answered.

Shooting a grin towards Ginny and giving Hermione a small salute Harry headed down to the drawing room. Molly was there with a worried look towards Lupin.

"What kind of things do you need to discuss with Harry, Remus?" Molly asked.

Taking her hand he replied, "Molly dear, Harry will be of age, he has some questions, as do I. We will be ok-ay." He stressed the word okay as if it were two separate words. Molly not looking convinced headed to the kitchen wringing her hands.

Giving Harry a tired smile, he motioned Harry into the drawing room.

"Let's get right down to it Harry, shall we?" Lupin asked.

"Sure," Harry replied.

"I can't imagine how upset you are. First your parents, then Sirius, now Dumbledore, bet you wonder when it is going to end, huh? I forgot to mention your Uncle, but well, I gathered you weren't that friendly," he said with a small wry smile.

"I can't tell you much more actually. McGonagall has enough on her mind, she is trying to run the order as well as Hogwarts, but I think soon someone will replace her at the Order. She has tried to have Professor Snape located…"

Harry interrupted, "Are Aurors after him?"

Lupin sighed, "Yeah, but it is hard knowing that Dumbledore still claims he has trust in him. Claims he knew exactly what he was doing when he put him in the Dark Arts position as if that tells anyone anything."

"He, wait, what?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore keeps telling McGonagal that he knew exactly what he was doing when he put him in the Dark Arts position. As if that makes everything all better or any clearer." Lupin replied frustrated.

Harry suddenly had a flashback, a memory of a conversation with Dumbledore one night they were having their Horcrux lessons.

(flashback)

"You mean Voldemort wanted you to hire him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I do indeed," replied Dumbeldore.

"Why do you think that, know that, exactly," Harry continued.

"Because you see, no one has ever taught the class more than one year, the position is cursed." he replied.

(end of flashback)

"I know what it means," Harry said trying to piece it all together in his mind.

"Huh," Lupin asked.

"I know what Dumbledore meant, "Harry said again. "He gave Snape the job because he knew it would be his last year there."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Lupin asked confused.

"Snape has always wanted it hasn't he,"Harry rushed on, "but Snape never got it. We just thought it was because Dumbledore knew Snape was a deather eater. But it wasn't. Dumbledore wanted to keep Snape at Hogwarts, so he made him teach Potions. But why all of a sudden did he want Snape gone?"

Lupin, stuggling to keep up with Harry, and choosing not to correct him with 'Professor Snape', replied, "So let me see if I understand this. Dumbledore finally gave Severus the DADA job because he knew it would be his last year? Who's last year? Dumbledore's or Severus's?"

"The DADA job is cursed," Harry replied glumly, "Dumbledore knew it. No teacher ever lasted more than a year."

Lupin laughed, "Well that is because one had a Voldemort turban, one went crazy, I am a werewolf, Crouch Jr was a death eater, and Umbridge is, well, nasty. I think Dumbledore has had a string of bad luck, but cursed, nah," Lupin stopped when he saw Harry shaking his head vehemently.

"No, Dumbledore told me, it is cursed," Harry said firmly.

"When, Why?" Lupin asked confused.

"He, uh, just told me. Okay?" Harry pleaded, his eyes begging Lupin to not ask any more questions and believe him.

"Okay,"Lupin said slowly, " So Dumbledore knew the job was cursed. So he gave it to Severus who had put in for it every year and had been turned down up until this year. And anyone who teaches it…"

"Only lasts a year. Yeah," Harry finished for him.

"Okay so the question is, Where was Severus going, or why did Dumbledore want him to teach DADA for just this year? Course, we could be on the wrong track Harry, maybe Dumbledore just couldn't find anyone else," Lupin said.

"No, If Dumbledore had wanted a DADA teacher he would have had Professor Slughorn teach it." Harry replied.

"But Horace Slughorn teaches Potions Harry, always has." Lupin stated.

"So did Snape," Harry countered.

"Well then we are at a block Harry." Lupin finished.

"Maybe not," Harry said, "Where is Dumbledore's pensieve?"

" pensieve?" Lupin asked giving Harry a sly look.

"Look, Dumbledore and I had meetings, right before he died. We…talked. That's all. Well that and Dumbledore let me see some of his memories." Harry replied dodgily without looking up.

"Hmm, let me check with Minerva and I will get back to you on that." Lupin replied hurriedly looking at his watch. "As for any meetings with Dumbledore, please know that anything you and Dumbledore discussed is safe with me, should you ever need to talk. But, for now, I have got to go Harry."

"But we didn't talk about anything…" Harry started.

"Oh yes, we did. But, Harry, did Sirius ever give you anything, a mirror perhaps?' Lupin questioned.

The mirror stowed at the bottom of his trunk occurred to him, "Yeah, so what?" Harry asked rudely as the mirror had always been a sore subject for him after Sirius's death.

"If you need me…" Lupin replied on his way out of the drawing room and out the front door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, not yet wanting to talk to anyone, tore up the stairs and before he knew it ended up in Sirius bedroom. Freezing, he stood there, staring at the portrait on the wall. There in the portrait of Phineus Nigellus, a Black ancestor, was Dumbledore smiling down at Harry.

"I dare say, Phineus, it does seem like a fortuitous visit of mine today doesn't it?" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Why, hello Harry," he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own anything, JKR has that privilege. I didn't want to make you wait too long for an update.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry squinted for a better view as he walked over to the portrait.

"Yes, Harry. Didn't I tell you that I would make a very nice portrait?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at the frame amusingly.

Harry stood there, staring. He wasunsure what to say first, unsure if he wanted to apologize, to cry, to yell; and Dumbledore seemed to read his mind.

" I must apologize for the high handedness of that immobilization spell. But I am not sorry that you were not detected. Make no mistake about that," Dumbledore continued. "It was not my intention for you to witness... once again I feel my age and foolishness, death is truly a great adventure Harry. It was indeed time for me to move on."

"No, I need you. Snape..." Harry started.

"Professor Snape Harry," Dumbledore corrected.

"No," Harry spat, "he isn't my professor any longer is he? He ran off like the coward he is! You were killed! He killed you and ran off. Don't talk to me about respect. You didn't see him run, you didn't follow him!"

"I already admitted my feelings about you witnessing the event. I am gravely responsible for the death eaters attacking while I was not there. But none of that is your concern. I have told you time and again that the reason behind my trust of Severus Snape is not your concern. There are some things in life Harry that simply aren't anyone else's business," Dumbledore replied dryly.

"I was there. I saw it, I heard all of it. That makes it my business," Harry yelled, furious being dismissed.

Dumbledore shook his head, knowing this was an age old argument with Harry- albeit, the new twist of his death.

"Harry, how has the horcrux hunt been coming along?" Dumbledore redirected as calmly as discussing the weather.

"I haven't done a thing about it," Harry replied defiantly.

Dumbledore who used to look tired and worn while in his office, looked younger and refreshed and now agitated with Harry.

"I am not going to remind you of the importance…" He started.

"I know," Harry waved him off impatiently, "I just, I'm just not sure really where to go from here." Harry finished quietly.

"Why, I figured you would start at Godric's Hollow," replied Dumbledore.

"But why? What could possibly be there? I don't know enough yet, to go on without you," Harry broke down and flopped on the bed far away from the painting.

"Go to Godric's Hollow and then go back to Hogwarts, Harry. There is so much yet to see and do. It won't help your search, but they might easy your burden. Take your friends, including Miss Weasley if needs be, pushing them away will do you no good." Dumbledore said.

"And Harry, leave Severus Snape to the Order. It is not what it seems. Now, I must be going, I promised a wonderful lady in a park that I would visit this afternoon." And with that Dumbledore bid Phineas 'Good day' and was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wasn't sure how long he stared at the ceiling or when he fell asleep, but he did hear the soft voice of Ginny and feel her hand rubbing circles on his back.

"Harry," she said, "Hey, it's time for dinner. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Harry looked up blinking, and quickly turned his head to Phineas's picture in which the man was quietly snoozing.

"Busy day?" Ginny questioned with a knowing gleam in her eye. "Don't think you won't spend the evening filling us all in. Hermione has been going nutters, but I haven't mentioned a thing. But she won't be held off for forever you know. I thought about giving her some of Fred and George's fainting pastille but after that whole black eye incident knew she'd be furious when I finally woke her up again."

Ginny gave a laugh and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Cocking her head toward him, she held out her hand to give him a boost up from the bed.

Harry noticed how pretty her smile was and thought that maybe, just maybe he could get his act together if he simply sat down with his friends. Taking her hand up, he headed down to dinner with her, one step behind her.

"Oh Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley rushed over to him, "What have you been doing all day. I haven't been able to locate you since Lupin left. If he said anything to upset you…"

Harry glowing to her the concern in Mrs. Weasley's voice rolled his eyes.

"I fell asleep in Sirius's bedroom. Nothing serious, Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied.

Immediatley Mrs. Weasley grabbed him in a hug, "Oh, I am sorry. I should have known how hard it would be on you being back in this house."

"No, it's fine, really" Harry said as he looked toward Ron.

Ron was busy stuffing food in his mouth sending Harry a dirty look every once in awhile.

Mr. Weasley, and Charlie were inconspicuously missing for the evening meal, but it went uncommented upon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed to the library.

"Where have you been all day," Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

Harry laughed out loud and gave Ginny a grin.

"I was in the drawing room with Lupin," Harry started.

"Yes, we know that," said Ron. "But where did you do from there, did you leave?" Ron asked accusingly.

"No," Harry said exasperated. "I was in Sirius's bedroom, honestly."

"All afternoon?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes, you see that is where I spent the afternoon talking to Dumbledore" said Harry tired of all the accusations and looks Ron and Hermione were giving him.

Hermione squealed and Ron looked stared in disbelief.

"You what, mate?" Ron asked.

"Mate now, am I?" Harry asked. "It was only his portrait. Don't get your hopes up."

"But Harry, surely you asked him about Professor Snape, didn't you" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, and he told me to mind my own business." Harry replied grouchily.

"But Harry, if Dumbledore wasn't surprised or angry then surely you were mistaken." Hermione rambled on.

"I was there, Hermione," Harry roared. "Snape killed Dumbledore!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ginny jumped at his tone.

"No one is disagreeing with what you say Harry," Ginny said in a steely tone giving Harry a glare for yelling. "She simply wanted to know why Dumbledore wasn't feeling betrayed, Harry."

That look shut down any plan Harry might have had continuing his temper. He sighed.

"He wouldn't discuss it. He told me to leave Snape to the Order," Harry replied.

"But that doesn't really tell us a thing now does it?" Ron questioned.

"No." Harry said.

"What else did he say Harry?" asked Hermione regaining her composure.

"He told me to go to Godric's Hollow and then back to Hogwarts." At the mention of Hogwarts, Hermione beamed. "And he told me to take Ginny," Harry finished.

Ron and Hermione's heads snapped up and Ginny stood there with a look of disbelief and gratitude on her face.

"So I guess we need to fill her in," said Harry.

"Everything?" Ron asked, giving Harry a dirty look. Harry knew that Ron didn't want Ginny involved almost as much as himself.

"Yes, everything." Ginny replied.

"Ron, you might as well shut the door," Harry replied taking a deep breath.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing, I am just borrowing JK Rowling's people for a little while. Just so you know, I will be without a computer for 6 weeks. I apologize but unless I miraculously come up with internet somewhere, this is the last update until August. Thanks so much for reading!

To say that Ginny felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, or that she felt as if she had a long run in with a Dementor would have been an understatement. She could grasp the fact that Voldemort had split his soul so he could live, she could understand why Harry had been so preoccupied, but she could not even get her brain around the fact that Harry was the one to kill Voldemort or die trying.

In a wry sort of way it occurred to Ginny that for months all these adults in the Order had been closing them out, shutting them out and ignoring their opinions. They were all so preoccupied with what He-who-must-not-be-named was doing, thinking and planning. Ginny snorted, here the one bloke that everyone is protecting is the only one who can succeed with what they are successfully keeping a secret from him. The whole irony of it was enough to knock Ginny to her knees. The part that scared her the worst, wasn't that Voldemort might win, but that Harry might die and she might live.

"You had better clear steer of him Draco. Most of us are really quite amazed that your blond head still exists." Snape warned.

"I am well aware of how many times I have failed, thank you," Draco Malfoy sneered back.

"The sheer fact that he didn't kill you after going after Potter still amazes me. The Dark Lord does not allow someone other than himself to issue orders." Snape replied.

"What the Dark Lord and I discussed after that is none of your concern. My mother made that vow with you, I didn't. I don't need you watching my every step…you aren't my professor now. And I don't need your help." Draco spat out.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm, well yes, I am sure the fact that I killed Dumbledore was just a vague dream." Snape started softly and quickly grabbed Draco by the neck. "Listen to me and listen good, do not mess this up. I have worked far too long and too hard."

Draco was gasping for breath and rubbing his neck as Severus Snape left the cold dark room. The truth was Draco simply didn't care anymore. He was a dead man. When all was said and done, he had failed. Voldemort was planning on getting the rest of his death eaters out of Azkaban, but Draco knew only of this plan through eavesdropping. He knew he would be included, simply because the Dark Lord would need all the death eaters he could come up with to defeat the Aurors.

That was a sore spot as well with the Dark Lord, recruiting was not going nearly as well as he wanted and just about everyone that came in contact with the Dark Lord felt his displeasure. There were days Draco wondered what he was really fighting for.

He wasn't having any trouble fighting off the Imperius curse, but he certainly didn't want anyone else to know that. Ollivander was known for his wand making, and the wand that Voldemort wanted was almost complete. He tried to stall without delaying but the truth was he wasn't sure how much longer he would be needed and consequently how much longer he would live. He knew Dumbledore had an idea of Voldemort's plans for a new wand, he only hoped Dumbeldore had let someone else know of his hunch.

"What do you think they are doing up there mate?" Ron asked.

"You know how girls are, they have to take every detail apart and look over it with a spotting scope." Harry replied, but inside he was worried about how Ginny was doing.

He had felt like his whole world was ending telling her about the prophesy. He watched her face pale and knew that he was handing over a portion of his burden to her. He felt that she was taking away her happiness somehow by telling her the truth and he vaguely understood why Mrs. Weasley tried to protect all her children from the truth. Harry himself wanted to protect Ginny, he was simply at a loss on how to do it.

"Harry…," came the tentative voice of Ginny down the stairs, "I want to help."

"Ginny," Harry started but Ginny cut him off.

"No, really, Harry. Don't you dare shut me out." She said with a gleam in her eye. " I want to help find and destroy the Horcruxes. Tell me what they are again."

"Ring, Cup, Locket, Diary, and 2 others which we just aren't sure about." Harry rattled off.

"Dumbledore got rid of the ring and um, we got rid of the dairy. But someone with the initials R.A.B got the locket, do I have it right?" Ginny asked looking to Hermione for confirmation.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"The next logical step is to find out who R.A.B is… how hard could that be? I mean, surely any significant library search could come up with any sure names that start with B. And my guess is that Black is as good of place to start as any." Hermione finished.

Ron and Harry just stared at the two girls.

"Blimey, Harrry, they sure do scare me sometimes. Kinda makes me wonder what they have us around for doesn't it? Ron said as he shook his head.

"Okay, um, Hermione can you track down anyone with those initials?"Harry asked trying to keep focused on the direction of the conversation.

"Sure," Hermione replied.

"The best place to start would be the tapestry. If we can't find any Blacks on there then we will move to the library" Ginny replied.

"Hmmm," Hermione replied deep in thought , " If only we could get into the Hogwart's library. And Ronald, before you even suggest it we can not have anyone Apparate into it!" She said with a smirk towards Ron.

"Hey, I didn't say a word," Ron replied.

"Hermione, um, I know of a way we might be a couple books, but you may not agree to it. I mean you could always ask him to do it as a personal favor with um, compensation of course," Harry snickered.

Ginny sent him a sideways glance.

"Huh?" Hermione replied looking confused.

"Dobby offered to help anytime we needed him. But I didn't know how you ,uh, exactly wanted to go about asking him." Harry finished stressing the word asking.

Hermione beamed, "I am sure that I could pay him for his time. Thanks, Harry!"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Harry replied, under his breath.

"Harry, I think you better come in here!" Hermione yelled.

"Sssshhhh, keep your voice down," Ron warned "How would you explain this to mum when she wonders what the yelling is about?"

"Just tell her that you found another Doxie,"replied Ginny "she will start another cleaning spree and be gone for days."

"Yeah, but quite frankly I am tired of cleaning. My fingers still aren't the same. Come up with something else." Ron groaned sending Ginny a dirty look.

"What is it," Harry asked.

"Well the only R. Black is Regulus, Sirius's brother. But he was a death eater, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, Sirius said so." Harry replied.

"So then it couldn't be him." Ron said.

"What was his middle name?" Ginny asked.

"It doesn't say," Hermione replied.

"There is only one way to find out," Harry replied grimly.

"No, mate, you don't want to bring him back here." replied Ron

"It's the only way," Harry said.

'What, who?" asked Hermione and Ginny simultaneously.

"Kreacher!", Harry said loudly.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe he's dead," Ron said hopefully.

"Ronald," Hermione yelped.

'POP'

Dobby appeared dragging a graying piece of material.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir." Dobby started to bow.

"Hey Dobby," Harry replied with a grin.

"Ooooh, Kreacher didn't want to come, But Dobby make him, yes sir. Dobby made sure that if Harry Potter needs something Dobby will help out. We don't need him." And with a swift kick from Dobby the gray lump groaned.

Giving a silencing look to Hermione, Harry looked down at Kreacher.

"My beloved Mistress's house, ruined, tarnished by filth, mudbloods and traitors," Kreacher started to moan.

"Dobby will kick him again, sir," Dobby brought his foot back.

"No," Harry laughed reaching for Dobby's small foot.

"No, let him be," Harry said again, secretly glad for Dobby's loyalty.

"Kreacher, I realize we are horrible, terrible people. Not worthy to be in the royal house of Black," Harry started sending a silencing look at Dobby, who had started to protest. "But I come to ask about your master, Regulus Black."

At once, Kreacher's head snaps up and some life came back into his eyes, "Ooooh my master Reggie, what a good boy he was." And then he crumpled, "but they came to get him for what he did. Never should have done it, I told him when we left, but he just had to have that bauble."

"Bauble?" Harry asked while Kreacher was distracted.

"Some stupid Fancy; master had enough money to buy anything he please, but oh no, we go looking for some Fancy" Kreacher moaned.

"A locket ,"Harry asked.

Kreacher, now snapping out of his memory, muttered, "Not gonna tell you filth anything about my wonderful master."

"Kreacher, I demand that you tell me about Regulus Black. And start with his middle name," Harry ordered.


End file.
